theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Loyals
The Loyals are one of two regular teams in The Ambush Games. Their job is to vote off and eliminate all scum. Loyals often have roles they must send in during the night off a game. Roles vary from protecting someone else from death or inspecting someone to find out their affiliation. Some loyals may not have a role, however. And some loyals have roles they cannot control, but the roles of others work differntly on them because of them. List of Loyal Teams The Jedi Temple Game: Obi-Wan Kenobi played by Siblings (Loyal Protector) Quinlan Vos played by Zinga763 (Loyal Helper) Aksoka Tano played by Jedipanda28 (Loyal Helper) Kit Fisto played by Master Kenobi-Wan (Loyal Helper) Mace WIndu played by Gamma Sierra (Loyal Inspector). Hunting the Hunters: Makk Ang played by Siblings (Loyal Helper) Embo played by Zinga763 (Loyal Helper) Xen Far played by Master Kenobi-Wan (Loyal Inspector) Bossk played by Boomer (Loyal Protector) Aurra Sing played by CadBaneKiller (Loyal Helper) Hondo Ohnaka played by Ivar-Jedi (Loyal Helper) Cad Bane played by PindaZwerver (Loyal Helper) Turk Falso played by Spider-Wolffe 78 (Loyal Helper). Haters of the Jedi: Dr Nuvo Vindi played by Darth Namialus, Aurra Sing played by Jedikim2424. The Sith Temple Game: Darth Gandalf played by DarthPotato77 (Loyal Inspector) Asajj Ventress played by Sithkillagal99 Count Dooku played by PindaZwerver, Savage Oppress played by DarkSideRules13 Darth Maul played by Ivar-Jedi. Rise of The Saboteurs: The Fire Skeleton played by Darth Namialus (Loyal Protector) Folus Ratta (AKA Wiz-Man) played by DarthPotato77 (Loyal Inspector) Maria Feral played by Zinga763 (Loyal Helper) Derek Shantaj played by Jett-Kron1911 (Loyal Helper) Zamora Firewing played by Sithkillagal99 (Loyal Helper) Harley Mcguiness played by Gamma Sierra (Loyal Helper) Guardians of the Republic: Captain Hammer played by Spider-Wolffe 78, Commander Cody played by Darth Namialus, Commander Fox played by PindaZwerver, Beserker played by Sithkillagal99, Comet played by Cupcake Jedi, Commander Wolffe played by LI. Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66: Rako Hardeen played The Enemy Within: Maie Ziva played by Sithkillagal99 Ryes Baxter played by CadBaneKiller, Cher Vy played by JediKim2424, SHK-BRY 2987 "Shockberry" played by Natalie Crescant. Star Smugglers: Dai Klim played by Darth Namialus, Reema Har played by Master Kenobi-Wan Rise of The Infiltrators: The Fire Skeleton played by Darth Namialus (Loyal Suicider) Boba Fett played by DarkSideRules13 (Loyal Helper). The War on Middle-Earth: Revan played by CadBaneKiller (Inspector) Wicket played by DarthPotato77 (Loyal Helper) General Grievous played by Newankalt (Loyal Helper) Nute Gunray played by PindaZwerver (Loyal Helper) Jabba the Hutt played by Maverickjedivalen (Loyal suicider) Daesha played by Natalie Crescent (Loyal suicider) Haldir played by Siblings (Loyal Helper) Clone trooper scruffy played by Echaniwarrior (Loyal Protector) Anakin Skywalker played by Commander-Fisto15 (Loyal Helper) The witch King played by Squiggy365 (Loyal Helper) Gregor played by Commander Titan (Loyal Helper) The Tale of Omega: Hondo Ohnaka played by Ivar-Jedi (Loyal Lover) Aurra Sing played by CadBaneKiller (Loyal Lover) Xen played by Master Kenobi-Wan (Loyal Protector) Hammer played by Spider-Wolffe 78 (Loyal Bodyguard) Embo played by PindaZwerver (Loyal Seeker) Admiral Yularan played by Scruffy (Loyal Roleblocker) Beserker played by Sithkillagal99 (Loyal Inspector) Bossk played by Starwarrior247 (Loyal Helper) Jag played by Commander-Fisto15 (Loyal Helper) Yargus played by Squiggy365 (Loyal Helper) Even Piell played by DarkSideRules13 (Loyal Cheater). Behind the Scenes This side is called "Loyal" because they are loyal to the Host Character. Category:We Need Help Category:Team